


【多萝】几句遐想

by huohuozzz



Category: Scout Fireloli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huohuozzz/pseuds/huohuozzz





	【多萝】几句遐想

李汭燦向来很少在赵志铭面前讲母语，少到他经常忘了自己男朋友是个韩国人。有时候猫蹦蹦跳跳地穿过自家客厅，听见李汭燦对着手机冒出一串叽里咕噜的异国语言还会愣一下，心想这人什么时候还学会念咒了。

唯独某些时刻。

人在失控的时候往往控制不了语言系统，对于赵志铭来说是加重自己娇娇嗲嗲的南方口音，对于小狐狸就是开始讲男朋友完全听不懂的母语。

猫难以启齿去承认他有点喜欢。

摘掉了眼镜，与平常相比不那么熟悉。细长的眼睛流露出偏执与狂热，也是少见的。沉着嗓子，喘着粗气，用他听不懂的语言低哑地凑在自己耳边说着什么。

啊，就像一个陌生人一样。

猫开始想象自己是个和外国男人一夜情的小荡妇，莫名其妙给自己制造出了羞耻感，只好缠着狐狸的唇舌不放开，试图堵他的嘴。但是，但是——想象是假的，背德的快感是真的，哼哼唧唧地搂着男朋友的肩背，细棱棱的腿也缠了上去，一切终于在李汭燦被他吸得忍不住骂了句韩语脏话时到达了顶峰。

猫终于被自己的想象羞耻哭了，上面下面一起流下水来。李汭燦把他往怀里又搂了搂，用熟练的中文问他，“怎么了啊？”

赵志铭哪敢把自己奇妙的幻想说出来呢？

韩国狐狸等了一会只得作罢，他松了力气压在了猫身上。汗水淋漓的温凉皮肉相贴，李汭燦把头埋在他细弱的肩上，蓬松的一头卷毛弄得他有点痒。男朋友的声音还是情欲的暗哑，却好像撒娇一样在他耳边，一口热气喷在他薄薄的耳廓上。

狐狸喊他，hiong。

全完了。猫想。


End file.
